La Vida de Razor
by Brother of the Night
Summary: Razor no es quien piensan. El es... diferente. (Capítulos Cortos) (Imagen de perfil: Mademoiselle-Moder. Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: No sé qué decir... :-P**

 _ **La vida de Razor.**_

 _ **Prólogo. (Corto)**_

 _ **Pov. Razor.**_

Rayos. Jamás pensé que podía derrotar a Pudge. Esa torpe bestia masacra a todos, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Cuando se dirigía a mí, yo, no supe que hacer; solo fui más ágil y precavido. Esa cosa es muy torpe; se tropezó con la rama de un árbol y se quedó allí hasta que llegaron los demás y le sacaron la madre. También me incluyo, disfruté darle latigazos.

Momentos después le conté a Sven que lo disfruté bastante. El desgraciado se burló de mí por la forma en que lo dije. Es un maldito depravado. Pero, es mi mejor amigo, e intento olvidar la vez en que tuvimos que luchar en contra. Lo asesine de formas terribles; el a mí también. Fue la peor batalla que tuve.

-Siempre supe que sentías algo por Pudge. Lo sabía. -Afirmó burlándose a carcajadas. Le gusta reírse de mis desgracias. Como esa vez en que estaba corriendo, o flotando. Para alcanzar a Riki y de pronto aparece Juggernaut y chocamos los dos. El choque fue tan fuerte que le rompí su máscara. Le vi su rostro, no era lo que esperaba, pero le vi su rostro. Irritado tomó su máscara y empezó a perseguirme. En el trayecto de la persecución pegó los trozos de esta con no sé qué cosa y se la puso. Sven y Axe se dirigían por el camino en el que estábamos; al vernos pararon de correr y nos quedaron mirando incrédulos pues éramos del mismo equipo. Sven me preguntó con un "¿Qué hiciste ahora?" Yo le respondí "Se lo vi a Jugger" no podía hablar mucho. Estaba cansado. Sven y Axe se rieron a carcajadas. Yo le quería decir que le vi el rostro pero no pude.

También esa vez en que, igualmente choqué con alguien. Pero, esta vez fue con Storm Spirit. El impacto fue tan grande que hicimos un choque electromagnético que recorrió todo el mapa haciendo que Clockwerk se desactivara. Eso fue bueno, creo. Clockwerk era nuestro enemigo después de todo. Desgraciadamente Sven me estuvo molestando todo un mes por eso. Y ahora se burla de esto. Voy a terminar loco.

-No me molestan tus burlas. Más bien, me alimento de ellas. -dije intentando demostrar rudeza. Aunque no la tenga. Al igual que Sven o Juggernaut uso una máscara. Detrás de ella yace todo lo que soy, lo que amo, lo que siento. Me cuesta mantenerlo en su lugar, es difícil.

No quiero que mis camaradas, si, camaradas. Sepan que me preocupo por ellos. No hay tiempo para sentimientos tontos e involuntarios. Sven en realidad no es mi amigo, solo es un conocido, un tipo con una espada, un socio de batallas. Nada más.

Es cierto. Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros y trabajamos en equipo. Pero, es porque tenemos que hacerlo, sino nuestra base es destruida y pasaremos vergüenza ante los demás. Estos períodos constantes de guerra nos dejan algo zafados de la realidad. Nos confundimos en qué es bueno y malo, todos nos alejamos de todos, nos volvemos distantes entre nosotros. Porque. En el campo de batalla tienes que matar, matar y matar. No importa quién sea tu contrincante, lo tienes que despedazar.

Una vez, cometí el error más grande de mi vida. No pude amarrar mis sentimientos que no paraban de gritar. Evitarlo me era imposible, contenerme ante mis deseos fue la tormenta más fuerte que intenté evitar. Para mi desgracia no lo logré.

Desde esa vez empecé a usar una máscara. Esa vez en que intenté salvar a Phantom Assassin. Que era mi actual enemiga en esos tiempos. No sé qué pasó, solo pasó. Iba a ser aplastada por Tiny. No quería eso. Yo solo actué de forma instintiva y...

Cuando la agarré con mi látigo para sacarla del campo de batalla, la atraje hacia mí. En ese momento, se volteó y me miró sorprendida; yo solo interrumpí su mirada dándome una media vuelta para después irme de esa incómoda escena. No tengo idea de lo que podría haber pasado por su cabeza; aunque lo esencial hubiera sido que olvidara eso. Porque yo lo hice. Pero ella no...


	2. Chapter 2

**Veamos** **. ¿Que puedo decir?...**

 **A ya se... gg...**

 **Si juegan el Dota. Entonces saben a lo que me refiero...**

 **La vida de Razor.**

 **Part. 1.**

-¿Algún día lucharemos en contra de nuevo? - preguntaba mi compañero Sven. Mientras observamos el río. Yo, no le quería responder, no me gustaba asesinarlo. No me gustaba matar a nadie, en todo caso, Sven y yo siempre luchamos juntos. Derramamos sangre juntos. Así fue como nos hicimos "amigos".

-Todo depende de la suerte. -le respondí. El siguió observando el río que dividía a nuestra tierra. Parecía que no le importaba, aunque sabía que a él también le preocupaba. Pasamos tantas horas en batallas, nos ayudamos entre los dos, combinamos nuestras habilidades para acabar con nuestros enemigos, y al final del día, como descanso. Él se toma un vaso de cerveza y yo. Bueno. Yo solo lo miro. No puedo beber, ni comer. Solo me encargo de vigilar a las almas desdichadas del bosque. Sven seguía mirando el río, después de un rato me dirigió la palabra.

-Cuando luchemos... -

-¡SVEEN... RAZOOR! ¡Idiotas! ¡¿Que hacen allí sentados?! ¡Estamos en media batalla, y ustedes se la pasan conversando! -gritó Dragon Knight. Supuestamente era nuestro líder en esta partida. Aunque todos dudan de su liderazgo. Rápidamente nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro.

-¿Qué les pasa tarados? -nos preguntó cuándo ya estábamos a su lado corriendo.

-Sven estaba inseguro de ser hombre. No lo culpes. -dije llamando la atención del nombrado -. Y quería una charla motivacional. -terminé con broche de oro. Mientras corríamos Sven me dirigió una mirada. No sabía cuál era pues su máscara me impedía ver su rostro. Pero sabía que no era muy linda.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Lo he observado, y se han dirigido hartas miradas con Juggernaut. -me contestó con algo de gracia.

Los dos nos reímos a carcajadas mientras que Sven solo se limitaba a seguirnos el paso. Pues, no era muy rápido que digamos.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro. Nos encontramos con nuestras camaradas. Bueno, solo Drow Ranger.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto? -preguntó sin ninguna sorpresa.

-Perdón. No somos tan veloces como tú. -respondió Dragon Knight con ese tono tan agudo de hombre rudo.

-En especial Sven. -dije mirando hacia atrás en donde se acercaba el nombrado. Al llegar se tiró en el suelo con una respiración agitada.

-No... Estoy... En forma... -

-No. No lo estás. -hablamos al unísono.

Después de ayudar a Sven, nos dedicamos a formar el plan. Pero, yo me preguntaba. ¿En dónde está Phantom Assassin? Ella era de nuestro equipo, y no la había visto en toda la partida. Me preocupaba, aunque aparentaba lo contrario. Después de ese día. Todo fue diferente.

-Muy bien. Ranger; irás por la senda inferior, junto con migo. Sven; tú y Razor, como siempre por la senda superior... -

-Espera, Dragon Knight. ¿Qué pasa con Phantom? -pregunté antes de que nuestro líder terminara. El me dirigió una mirada de enfado, yo lo seguí mirando. A pesar de que todos me miraban, no me importaba.

-Sabes que ella trabaja sola. Déjala. -me respondió -. Bien, entonces. ¿Todos acataron las órdenes? -

-¿Que pasa por la senda de en medio? -preguntó Ranger.

-Dejaremos que los otros idiotas se confíen y se dirijan todos allí. Cuando les hayamos engañado, les voy a llamar y nos reagruparemos para emboscarlos. -respondió el líder cascarrabias.

-Muy bien. Entonces que así sea. -dijo Sven que fue el único que no aportó en nada.

-Esperen... -interrumpió Ranger -hay algo que no va bien aquí. No estamos solos... -buscó por todos lados. Nosotros también lo hicimos y no encontramos nada.

-Tienes que mejorar tu olfato. Jajajajjaaja... -se burló Sven.

-Calla, será mejor que salgas del closet. Esperen... ¡Allí! -gritó despacio Ranger. Todos volteamos; Ranger ya estaba cargando su arco con una flecha. Nosotros solo notamos una cosa que se ocultaba detrás de los árboles y huía.

Ranger tiró su flecha dando en el blanco, ella nunca falla, acertó en el brazo derecho de la cosa. Al momento de la huida pudimos localizarla. Era Ursa; Ranger la había dejado malherida, ahora, uno de nosotros tenía que alcanzarla.

-Sven; Razor. Alcáncenla y mátenla... -ordenó Dragon Knight. -. Si huye con la información todo se arruinará. -

-A la orden. Vamos, Razor... -dijo mi amigo de armadura azul. Yo me limité a responderle de manera amenazante a Dragon Knight. Porque. Bueno, era un idiota; uno podría encargarse de Ursa, y sería más fácil con una pata lastimada. Pero bueno, que importa.

Los dos empezamos a perseguir a Ursa, a pesar de que solo corría con tres patas, era muy rápida. Inmediatamente preparé mi látigo y le señalé a Sven que la atraparía con éste. Él asintió; al instante apresuró el paso. Se notaba que le ponía bastante empeño en correr más rápido. Era gracioso.

 **Pov. Phantom Assassin.**

Me disponía a atacar a cualquiera que pase por el bosque. Soy rápida, veloz, perspicaz. Suelo moverme bastante bien en estas zonas. Me gusta emboscar, y matar rápidamente. Sinceramente, y en mi opinión personal: soy la mejor en esto. Ranger, asegura que es mejor, aunque es una total mentira. No soy arrogante, ni testaruda, ni menos competitiva. Pero esa tipa sí que me cae mal. Esa rara forma de hablar, como si se cansara de hacerlo. Esa belleza que cautiva a todos. Y lo peor, sus malditos pechos. Se cree la ninfa del bosque con ése par de montañas saltarinas que tiene. Mientras que yo, día a día me miro y espero algo que es imposible que aparezca. Pero eso no es lo importante. Claro, ella los hipnotiza con sus dos cosas que tiene, pero yo: espero en los árboles y ataco.

Éste es mi día. Estoy afilando mi sable de doble filo para la llegada de cualquier enemigo. No necesito compañeros. De poco a poco escucho pasos, cada vez se hacen más fuertes y repentinos. Me preparo detrás de unos arbustos grandes, lo suficiente como para ocultarme. Saqué mi cuchillo para lanzarlo cuando mi presa esté cerca.

Ya se aproximaba, y yo estaba lista. Al momento me doy cuenta de que es Ursa; una oponente ruda, pero doblegable. Iba a atacar hasta que un látigo apareció y se enredó en la pata trasera derecha de Ursa. Esta calló, y a lo lejos escuché un grito que provenía de la dirección en que venía el látigo.

-¡La tenemos! -

Reconocí la voz al instante, era Sven. Uno de mis camaradas en esta partida. También, lamentablemente reconocí el látigo. Sólo conozco a un ser que usa un látigo para luchar. Razor.

-Mantente allí, yo me encargo de cortarle la cabeza. -dijo Sven que se aproximaba con su enorme espada.

 **Pov. Razor.**

Ya la teníamos. La perseguimos por poco rato y no logró cruzar el río, que es lo importante. Sven me dijo que me quedara aquí. Obviamente no le haría caso. Me adelanté lentamente; mi amigo también lo hacía.

Mientras más me acercaba, mi látigo se hacía menos tirante. No me percaté de eso, pues ya no tenía a Ursa retenida. Sven sí se había percatado y se volteó rápidamente hacia mí.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué no vez que si tu látigo está menos tirante no se hará fuerza y no podremos capturar a Ursa? -en eso, la nombrada se reincorpora de golpe y sale corriendo. Sven se gira e intenta alcanzarla. Pero es muy tarde.

Ursa empieza a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo sólo me quedo parado mirando como un imbécil cómo Sven la persigue. Me doy cuenta de que mi látigo se empieza a mover, alzo mi mano y miro mi látigo nuevamente como un imbécil. Y me pregunté. ¿Por qué se mueve? Lo sigo con la mirada y me percato que mi látigo seguía amarrado en la pata de Ursa. ¡Es cierto! ¡Mi látigo está amarrado en su pata!

-Ohh... ¡Mierdaaa...! -soy arrastrado violentamente. Y a una velocidad increíble.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya casi me encuentro al lado de Sven siendo arrastrado por Ursa y con mi cara por el suelo llena de tierra y pasto. Desgraciadamente, no paso al lado de él, sino, por encima; al instante ambos somos arrastrados por Ursa. Sven se veía furioso y lo más seguro es que me quería matar, pero creo que se desahogó haciendo otra cosa.

-¡RAZOR Y LA PUTA QUE TE PARIOOO! -

Y así es cómo nos perdimos en el bosque, bueno, casi.

 **Jeje... Bueno. Esto es todo por ahora. Es todo lo que puedo dar. Lo que pasa es que uso mi celular porque mi compu se rompió. Se le quemó la placa madre. Entonces se me hace complicado crear escenas de humor, acción o romance. En especial romance, pues se volverá el protagonista de la historia más adelante. Nos vemos...**


End file.
